


angel from below

by tellmewhatyousee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, also hi i'm still new to op fic, near-drowning, rated because sanji is sanji, set some time after alabasta i guess?, the other straw hats are present for a brief scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: Sanji falls overboard during a storm, but Lady Luck is still on his side.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	angel from below

As Sanji tore through the harsh waves, he thought for sure that he was going to die. Normally, he was a decent swimmer, likely the best on the crew. In any other situation, he’d be fine. The storm above him, however, was a much bigger concern. It was one of the worst they’d ever seen, but by the time Nami had seen it coming, it was too late to find safety. All they could do was hold on and wait it out.

Sanji could only hope he was the only one thrown overboard in the process. Half the remaining crew members would sink like rocks, after all, and he wasn’t sure how easily the others would be able to find them in that weather. Sanji himself had lost sight of the Merry as soon as he made it back to the surface, and the freezing water was making it harder and harder to concentrate on finding it again. His only hope was a vague shape in the distance, something that looked like it could be land. With all the energy he had left, he swam towards it.

The journey from point A to point B was a blur, but at least point B was on land. Finally, he could rest. He was shivering as he crawled onto the shore, and tried his best to ignore the sand clinging to his soaking wet suit. He looked around, but it was dark, and the rain was making it even harder to see. For a split second, he thought he saw a pair of legs by his side, but his vision faded to black before he could even react.

Sanji was comfortably warm when he woke up. Likely dead, he thought.

When he opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman crouched over him, he was _sure_ he’d gone straight to heaven. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something like ‘I never thought angels would be _this_ beautiful,’ but instead coughed up some seawater. The angel in question rolled him onto his side to better clear his lungs, and as he coughed up some more, he gradually came back to his senses.

Not dead, then. Just… extraordinarily lucky.

As he caught his breath, he took another look at the woman above him. She was young, maybe Sanji’s age, with eyes as clear and blue as the sea itself. She had long, platinum blond hair that cascaded down her—

Oh. _Oh._

Sanji’s face turned beet red. Only her hair covered her bare torso, and all she wore was some sort of red sash tied loosely around her waist. To make matters worse (or... better, perhaps), he realized part of the reason he wasn’t freezing anymore was because he’d been stripped out of his clothes and wrapped in a blanket.

The angel didn’t seem to notice his gawking, or maybe she just didn’t mind. She just helped him sit up and held some sort of canteen to his lips, which he drank from without question. Fresh water was a welcome substitute for the salt coating his throat, and he gulped it down like he hadn’t had anything to drink in weeks. When the canteen was empty, the angel stood up, and Sanji was able to get a better look at his surroundings.

It was still dark out, but at least it had stopped raining. They were on a beach, in some sort of rocky alcove. A small fire was burning nearby, with his clothes hung up beside it to dry. He had no idea where he’d ended up, but all that mattered was that he was safe and sound with a beautiful woman. Right?

A hand on his chest startled him out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth, maybe to say something smooth, or ask a question— but he only let out a dreamy sigh as the angel eased him back down onto his back. 

“Sleep.”

It was only a single word, but her voice was music to his ears. Without a second thought, he found himself drifting off into a peaceful rest.

* * *

When Sanji woke up, he felt an all-too-familiar pair of fuzzy arms around him. He groaned, partially because of how sore his muscles were, and partially because he knew that meant his time with his beautiful savior was over. Sure, he knew he had to get back to his crew at _some_ point, but he would have at _least_ liked to get a goodbye kiss first.

“Sanji, you're alive!” his captain's voice rang out, pulling him further out of his daze. He realized Chopper was bringing him aboard the Merry, which had surprisingly held up pretty well through the storm. He set Sanji down on the dock, leaving him to sit up and process his surroundings.

“Did you swim all the way over here?” Chopper asked as the rest of the crew surrounded them, clearly worried— even Nami and Robin, which almost softened the sting of being separated from the other woman.

“Yeah… yeah, I must have,” Sanji said with a nod. “I thought I was gonna die. I even saw…” He let out a wistful sigh. “I saw an angel.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “You mean, the siren?”

Sanji's expression fell slightly. “Wh… huh?”

She nodded.” That was a siren. She was dressing you when we found you.”

Sanji blinked, glancing between his crewmates. They were starting to look even more worried. “She… she looked pretty human to me,” he mumbled. “Are you sure?”

“She had these big pointy ears, and, like, shark teeth and stuff,” Luffy said with a laugh before he looked to Robin. “Those are the ones that sing, right? We still need a musician, maybe she can join our crew!”

“They lure men to shore to shipwreck them, Luffy,” Nami chimed in. “Sanji's lucky to be alive.”

“Oh.” Luffy frowned, though it didn’t last very long. “Well, maybe she’s a _nice_ siren! She saved Sanji, didn’t she?”

Sanji, meanwhile, was starting to look a little pale. But as deadly as his angel may have been, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a series in the future
> 
> also hi hello i have a [writing tumblr](https://t3llmewhatyousee.tumblr.com/) it's where i yell


End file.
